


Break the Silence

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, but it's cute, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: The talk about talking





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

_Bit by bit, I've gotten Link to open up to me. It turns out he's quite a glutton. He can't resist a delicious meal! When I finally got around to asking why he's so quiet all the time, I could tell it was difficult for him to say. But he did. With so much at stake, and so many eyes upon him, he feels it necessary to stay strong and to silently bear any burden. A feeling I know all too well... For him, it has caused him to stop outwardly expressing his thoughts and feelings. I always believed him to be simply a gifted person who had never faced a day of hardship. How wrong I was... Everyone has struggles that go unseen by the world... I was so absorbed with my own problems, I failed to see his. I wish to talk with him more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear him speak freely and openly... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to him and share the demons that have plagued me all these years._

 

***

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Zelda smiled as they finally returned to the Woodland Stable. “And you definitely deserve it after fighting all those monsters back there.” She glanced back at Death Mountain. Vah Rudania was slowly climbing its way around the volcano, and it made her happy to know Daruk was able to pilot the Divine Beast so easily now.

Link simply nodded and sank into one of the chairs in the eating area on the side of the stable. He was still a little weary from all the fighting despite the meat skewer he had eaten earlier. Zelda really hoped her surprise would perk him up. She went into the stable to retrieve the food basket she had left there before they climbed up the side of Eldin Canyon. She had asked one of the castle chefs to make a delicious meal they could travel with and the cook had presented her with creamy heart soup and wildberry crepes. She dumped the soup into the cooking pot outside the stable so it would warm up and went to check on Link. He was slumped against the table, already half asleep with his head pillowed in his arms.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” she said as she sat down opposite him. It was getting late; the sun had already disappeared past the raised peaks of Eldin Canyon. “So don’t fall asleep just yet.”

Link grunted indigently at her comment. She rolled her eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?” Zelda asked instead. “Your wounds aren’t troubling you?”

He shook his head as well as he could without raising it from his arms.

“I’ll go check on the soup,” she stood and laughed as Link’s head finally lifted at the prospect of food.

The creamy heart soup was perfectly warm, so Zelda scooped two bowls full and placed them on the table Link had claimed.

“Thank you, Princess,” Link attempted to smile around the spoonful of soup in his mouth.

“It was nothing,” she smiled back. “There is plenty still left in the cooking pot if you want more, but I will warn you that I packed dessert as well.”

Link’s eyes lit up and his back straightened some. Zelda found the transformation fascinating. Who knew Link could be such a glutton?

After Link had two more bowls of soup, Zelda brought out the wildberry crepes. It was completely dark at this point and even the many stable hands had gone in for the night. Zelda asked for some candles from the night shift worker, and they continued to talk and eat into the night. Eventually, Zelda managed to ask something that had been on her mind for some time.

“Link, why is it that you are so quiet all the time?”

He swallowed heavily. His face changed from content to tense in the blink of an eye. Zelda just patiently waited. Link would either answer or respectfully decline to answer. He breathed deeply a few times, clearly struggling to find the correct words.

“I-” he tried before closing his mouth and starting again. “Ever since I was chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, there have been so many people watching me. The burden of this sword and title mean I must stay strong and cannot fail.” Link paused to take a breath. “The best way I have found to do this is to stay silent and not show emotion. I am no longer just Link; I am the Chosen Hero and Champion of Hyrule. I will always be strong if no one sees me feel weak.”

Zelda sat silently for a moment thinking of her own words spoken on an Eldin peak not too long ago. _There’s a fine line between courage and recklessness… As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal._ How little she knew.

“Thank you, Link,” she said softly. “I never realized just how heavy this burden is for you. And-” she hesitated. Zelda had many of the same fears and insecurities and burdens, but she wasn’t quite ready to open herself up just yet. “And I am glad you trust me enough to share this with me.”

_I’m glad I’m not alone in this world_ , she thought.


End file.
